


i've been watching emily prentiss

by spencerjareau



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerjareau/pseuds/spencerjareau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i told her i didn't know what we were doing, but i lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been watching emily prentiss

i told her i didn't know what we were doing, but i lied. that was the first time i lied to her, my hands in her hair, my neck tilted back as she ran her mouth lips teeth tongue over the skin of my neck and i whispered _wait, i don't know what we're doing._  
  
but it was a lie and if i told her the truth, the god's honest truth, i would have to admit to her - to myself - that i've been watching emily prentiss ever since she rocked up with her box of clutter and her new-girl nerves; at her desk as she rifles through sheaves of paper on the plane as she rolls her eyes at morgan's jokes at the crime scenes as she squints in the sunlight and uses her hand to shield her face. and i'm a lot of things, but i'm not that brave; so i settle for _i don't know what we're doing_ when it's been abundantly clear all weekend that this is where it's heading - electric eye contact at the hotel bar, lingering touches and _em could you help me with my zipper_ before hotch's awards ceremony. and now we're the only ones left in the office which is nothing new for me but this, this is. and she looks me in the eye and says _baby i can draw you a picture if you'd like_ and the look in her eyes as she smirks makes me shiver.  
  
the next thing i know she's got me against my desk, the edge hard against the back of my legs - but that's a lie too because i could tell you every step of that choreographed dance, every movement of her hands from my face to my ass to the buttons on my shirt, every movement of her tongue against mine against my neck my stomach and holy shit when i come undone i see stars, _emily_ and she just gets to her feet, smirks, whispers _that good, huh?_ then my lips are on hers and my hands are down her pants and then it's my turn to be smug because who would've thought emily prentiss, bad girl extraordinaire, ultimate femme fatale and the star of many a man's kinky dreams would be begging me in three different languages _oh god jj please_ i guess at some point she forgot which one was really hers.  
  
at some point later we're in my apartment drinking beer - usually the wining and dining comes before the dirty sex - and she looks at me and says _i know you've been watching me_ and i raise my eyebrows and say _and?_ but really we're both fighting back smiles because now i know she knows i know she's been watching me, too.


End file.
